gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fox
The Fox by Ylvis is featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Elliott, Jake, Kitty, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. Blaine apologizes to the New Directions for being too controlling and insists on being a leader. As a gift, he gives the Glee Club puppets of themselves, each member, including Will, receiving a puppet replica. They gather around to admire the puppets created by Blaine, which are identical to the ones Blaine saw in his hallucinations. They perform The Fox in the auditorium, first portraying animals in the lyrics of the songs and then each member, holding their puppets. In New York, Pamela Lansbury (except Dani), open a parcel from Blaine to reveal puppets for them as well and they sing The Fox ''too. Lyrics '''Blaine:' Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet And mouse goes squeak Cow goes moo Frog goes croak And the elephant goes toot Blaine and Tina: Ducks say quack And fish go blub And the seal goes ow ow ow But there's one sound That no one knows Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Artie: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Blaine: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Tina: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Kitty: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice And digging holes Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly you're standing still Elliott and Santana: Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise But if you meet A friendly horse Elliott: Will you communicate by Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Santana: How will you speak to that Elliott and Santana: Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Elliott: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Elliott: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Elliott: A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Jake and Tina: The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know you're hiding Elliott and Rachel: What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What do you say? (New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What do you say?) You're my guardian angel Hiding in the woods What is your sound? (New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What is your sound?) Artie: Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Will we ever know I want to know! (Artie: Bay-budabud-dum-bam) I want to know! I want to know! Artie: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do Trivia *''We Can't Stop'' by Miley Cyrus was originally reported to be sung instead, but it was changed for unknown reasons. *Jane Lynch and Darren Criss appeared in "What Does the Fox Say - Fox Fall TV Promo." *Amber Riley danced to this song apart of a group performance on the seventeenth season finale of Dancing with the Stars . Errors *When the New Directions are perfoming with the animal masks on, Unique is on the right of the group - but when it switches to performing with the puppets, she appears on the left. Gallery Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn665iqWh1qfcdl6o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o4 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o3 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o2 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o1 250.gif tumblr_mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako1_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko1 250.gif Tumblr mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2 250.gif NewDirectionsTheFox.png NewDirections_TheFox.png Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko6 250.gif Tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko3 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io1 250.gif Tumblr mwqbdqYDHL1qeds6ko1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo2 250.gif Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo3 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio7 250.gif Blina Fox.png Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao10 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Samdog.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Pamela Lansbury